Old Flames Die Hard
by La-Bellezza
Summary: Spike returns home from Africa, only to find a girl who looks like Dru in his crypt.


My third fan-fic…. Please Review!!!! Enjoy…….  
  
This takes place after the finale of the sixth season. SPIKE ROCKS!!!!  
  
Chapter One….  
  
Spike hadn't remembered the last time there had been a storm this bad in Sunnydale. Or when he had felt so bloody horrible. He had just gotten back from Africa, new soul intact. But, when he had returned to his crypt, he had found a hastily scribbled note from Dawn.  
  
Spike,  
  
Sorry you had to find out 'bout this from a note, but, Buffy and Giles took me and the rest of the gang on a well-deserved vacay. She's not telling us where we're going, but I'll send you a postcard from wherever we end up.  
  
Love, Dawnie  
  
PS NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME AGAIN. Buffy was really worried(and angry), but don't tell her I told you!  
  
Spike had laughed bitterly and threw the note aside. He no longer cared what the Slayer thought or felt. Sure, he had his soul back and his chip out, but he still wasn't jolly saint Will or anything. And, on the plus side, he wasn't embarrassingly head-over-heels crazy for the Slayer any longer either. He felt, like his old self. Well, minus all the cravings to be a really mean, evil person. Sometimes. Anyway, all he really wanted to do was sleep. Not that he really needed it, but, it blocked everything out.  
  
Spike opened his fridge and pulled out a bottle of O+. But then he stopped. It was half empty. But, that was impossible. He had only just bought a new bottle. Someone was here. He set the bottle down and picked up a rusty sword lying in the corner.  
  
"Who's there?" He looked around suspiciously. "Come out, come out, wherever you are….." Spike trailed off when he entered his bedroom. There was someone asleep in his bed. Someone with long, dark hair. Dru? He thought anxiously as he rushed to the bed. His Drusilla was back? Spike pulled back the covers. His heart fell. It wasn't Dru. He filled with rage. Who did this git think she was? "Get the bloody hell out of my bed!" The girl started and jumped out of his bed, shaking. Spike widened his eyes. The girl was beautiful.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She pulled at her incredibly long hair. "It didn't look like anyone lived here." She then seemed to realize the state she was in. She had one of his black shirts on, which she tugged to cover her black silky underwear. Spike kept on looking down. She had loong, pale legs. Spike looked back up. She was cold. He smiled ferally.  
  
"It was rainy, and cold, and…I'm really sorry. I'll leave."  
  
She had a European accent.  
  
"No, no, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I kicked you out?"  
  
The girl smiled gratefully.  
  
"I'm Spike, well, William."  
  
The girls' doe like eyes got wider. "The Bloody? You're William the Bloody?"  
  
"Heard of me then, have you?" Spike loved it when people had heard of him. Well, they should of. Him and Dru weRE famous.  
  
"Then you might know. Know where my sister is then."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Spike held up his hands. "I'm not some bloody talk show host, now."  
  
The girl looked distraught.  
  
"What's your name, luv?"  
  
"Cecily."  
  
"Well, Cecily, you need a place to stay then?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Fine then, I've got a pull out couch. You can 'ave the bed."  
  
"Thank you so much. I'll leave in the morning."  
  
"We'll see 'bout that tomorrow, luv."  
  
The birds were chirping, the sun was shining. Of course, Cecily didn't see any of it. She was lying in Spike's bed, covered in red satin-y sheets. The sun didn't shine into crypts. Cecily then recalled the previous night's events. She had just arrived from Romania. She had heard her sister was or had been in Sunnydale, California. Of course, being the kind of person who never thought anything out, she hadn't found anywhere to stay before hand. She had left the airport, in the middle of an awful thunderstorm. Somehow, she had found herself crossing a graveyard, where she had found an old crypt. The door had been wedged shut, but that was no problem for her. She entered saw it was sparsely furnished, but covered in cobwebs. She figured some vamp lived there for a while, because there was a bottle of blood in the fridge. O+, her favorite. She had downed half of it in one gulp and wandered into the bedroom. She peeled off her sopping wet clothes and put on one that was tossed on a chair. She had just drifted off to sleep when a loud British voice had yelled at her. Jumping out of bed, she had almost let her jaw drop open. A totally gorgeous hot guy, obviously a vamp, was standing before her. He had spiky platinum blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a drool worthy bod. Then, she had found out he was William. THE William. The very guy she was looking for. The whole bloody reason she came to this too sunny place. He was the key…to everything….she hoped anyway. 


End file.
